Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by Draco Seaforth
Summary: Raven suffers grievous wounds after an encounter with Dr. Light, and is nowhere to be found... Is she gone forever, or is there still hope? RobStar/BBRae. Rated T for violence.
1. Black Death

2nd fanfic, go easy on me. I don't own the Teen Titans, so leave me alone. Anything else? I don't think so... Oh, yeah. R&R. Later, ppl.  
Raven glared menacingly at Dr. Light. He had gone through all of her friends, and she intended to take him down. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A bus sailed through the air at Dr. Light. He dodged it and sent a bolt her way. It hit her full force. "Time to die, my dear!" said Dr. Light with an evil grin. He cut down the electrical wires from the telephone poles and wrapped them around Raven. Dr. Light set her near a fire hydrant and blasted it off the ground. "I think you'll find this quite shocking," said Dr. Light. Water burst through the hole where the hydrant had been, soaking Raven and electrocuting her. Dr. Light laughed evilly and took what he had come for.

* * *

Robin came to finding himself soaking wet, lying in Black Death Alley. What the... I thought I got over that problem years ago! thought Robin. Then he remembered the previous encounter with Dr. Light. "Star!" He had seen her go down. "Over here!" she called. Robin sent up a prayer of thanks as he rushed over to Starfire. "Where are the others?" asked Robin. "Cyborg and Beast Boy are over there looking for Raven." She pointed toward two figures, one big, one small, searching the grounds. "We can't find her anywhere." "It's not like her to run off," said Robin. "Something must have happened to her. Where's all this water coming from anyway?" "I'm not sure," said Starfire. "Let's follow the trail of water to see where it goes." Robin consented and they followed the trail of water.

Every now and then it would disappear, then turn up where they least expected. Several hours later, Robin said, "We'd better go. It's getting late." "But we can't give up on Raven!" "Star, it's one in the morning. We'd better go or we won't get enough rest to search tomorrow." Star agreed and they trudged back to Titans Tower. Robin couldn't sleep that night. Something was terribly wrong. He could feel it.

* * *

The next morning, the Titans got up early. They split up to search for Raven. It was noon before they found a clue."What is that?" Beast Boy asked. "That looks like Raven's brooch!" exclaimed Cyborg. "Dr. Light must have carried Raven off somewhere after the battle," Robin reasoned. "We can't stop now! Keep searching!"

The Titans' search led them to the downtown dump. Raven's cape was caught on the barbed wire fence surrounding the dump. Blood was everywhere. Beast Boy felt sick. "Looks like there was another battle," Cyborg said grimly. "From the looks of it, Raven lost." "But where'd he stash her body?" Robin wondered aloud. "STOP!" yelled Beast Boy. "Don't talk like that! She's not dead! She can't be!" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" said Robin. "We've got to find her," whimpered Beast Boy. "We've GOT to." "I hear you, Beast Boy," Robin said. "Expand the search! Look especially around the dump! Titans, go!"

The Titans searched all over the town, finding nothing else. They returned home empty-handed once more. Beast Boy locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out. Robin tried talking o him, but felt pretty stupid talking to a closed door. He finally went back to join the others in wondering where Raven had gone. "Maybe he stashed her underground somewhere," said Cyborg. "Cy, that makes me think he killed her and buried her," said Robin. "I HEARD THAT!" screamed Beast Boy from his room. "Guess we'd better tone it down a notch," said Cyborg. "Perhaps Dr. Light has taken Raven back to his 'lair.' Correct?" said Starfire. "But what would Dr. Light want with Raven?" asked Robin. "I think he was just getting back at her for that whole 'afraid of the light/dark' thing," said Cyborg. (Author's Note: watch the Teen Titans episode "Nevermore" if you don't understand) "You have a point Cyborg," said Robin. "OK, so tomorrow we check the dumpsters and sewers and abandoned buildings for... I hate to say this... Raven's... body..." Robin's voice faltered. "I do hope that Beast Boy did not hear you say that," said Starfire. A cry of rage filled the tower. When it ended, Cyborg dared to whisper, "I think... he heard you..."

Beast Boy came storming in and grabbed Robin around the neck. He turned into an anaconda and wound himself tighter and tighter around Robin's neck. Robin was wrestling him, trying to break free. Robin had turned blue when Cyborg thumped Beast Boy on the head. He loosened his grip Robin. Robin gasped for air and tried to pry Beast Boy off of him. Beast Boy morphed into a different snake and sank his fangs into Robin's shoulder. Robin cried out in agony.

"Beast Boy, stop!" commanded Starfire. Beast Boy unwound himself and shrunk back into the shadows. Robin held his shoulder and gasped for breath. "Man, what is your deal, BB?" asked Cyborg. Beast Boy hissed and slithered out of the room. "Does anyone know what type of snake he was? He might have been poisonous," said Cyborg. Starfire gasped at the notion. She reached for the phone and called the nearest hospital. A few minutes later, she hung up, seemingly satisfied. "They will send the ambulance over immediately," she announced proudly. "Ambulance?" protested Robin. "I don't need an ambulance!" "That's too bad, 'cause they're already here," said Cyborg. "Do you think it will be safe to leave Beast Boy alone?" asked Starfire. "I don't think we have a choice," said Cyborg. Robin was raced off to the hospital. It turned out that the "snake" that had bitten him was not venomous. Robin was able to go home that very day.

When they returned to the tower, Beast Boy was gone. "That's just perfect," said Robin. "He probably ran off to find Raven," said Cyborg. "OK, let's go find him." Robin sighed. Three hours later, they found Beast Boy hunched over Raven's body. "Is she...?" Robin didn't bother to finish the question. By the look in Beast Boy's eyes, Robin knew. Raven was dead. She was dead, and she wasn't coming back. Beast Boy wept bitter tears. "I never even told her... that I loved her," Beast Boy sobbed. Robin placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy pushed him away. "Leave me," he said. "Just leave me."


	2. Intruders, Clues, and Roses

Hello, ppl. Beautiful day, don't you think? Anyways, on to... whatever...

SpiderSquirrel: Wait and read. It gets interesting, I promise. (well, it actually depends on your definition of interesting, but w/e.)

* * *

Beast Boy waited until the others had gone before he broke into tears again. "Raven, I'm so sorry," Beast Boy whispered. "I couldn't save you. I should've been able to save you, Raven. I'm a complete failure." Beast Boy decided there was nothing more he could do than give her a proper burial. After burying his beloved, Beast Boy decided there was something he could do. He could avenge Raven. "I swear on your grave, Raven, that I will hunt down the one who killed you, and I will kill him." He left Raven's grave and went back to the tower.

Robin sat in the living room of the tower, trying to decide if he should try to talk to Beast Boy. Remembering how Beast Boy had nearly strangled him to death, Robin decided against it. It had now been two months since Raven's death/murder. Beast Boy hadn't spoken since the day Raven died. Robin sighed. I guess I should wait some more before talking to him, thought Robin. A few weeks later, Robin decided it was time.

He knocked on Beast Boy's door. "Go away," mumbled Beast Boy. Robin knocked again. "Go away!" "Beast Boy, it's Robin." "What do **_YOU_** want?" "I just want to talk." "We're talking now." "I want to talk about Raven." Silence. "Beast Boy?" "Yeah, I heard you. Come in." Robin entered Beast Boy's room and found him lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry I strangled you and bit you, Robin."

"It's OK. I understand."

"No. No, you can't possibly understand how I feel."

"I feel the same way about... someone... as you do about Raven."

"Really? Who?"

Robin hesitated. "Let's not go there."

"Aw, come on, Rob, please? You know you can't resist the face!"

"All right! Her name is-"

Robin cut off and looked around to see if anyone was listening. Then he whispered a name in Beast Boy's ear. Beast Boy grinned and started dancing around the room. "You like St-" Robin clapped a gloved hand over Beast Boy's open mouth. "Enough about me," said Robin. "Let's talk about you."

"OK. My name is Beast Boy, and-"

"You know what I mean."

Beast Boy sighed. "I just feel so helpless and angry. I loved Raven, and some creep took her away from me. And there's nothing I can do to bring her back." Tears sprang into Beast Boy's eyes. "I never even told her I loved her." Beast Boy grabbed Robin's shir and shook him. "Tell Star you love her before it's too late! Someone might kill her too!" Beast Boy yelled. "**SHHHHHH**!" hissed Robin. "I don't want the world to know that!" "Oh. Sorry."

They heard a noise at the door. Robin and Beast Boy exchanged glances and moved slowly and quietly towards the door. Robin placed his hand on the doorknob and mouthed, "Not a word." Then he flung open the door to find none other than Cyborg. Cyborg grinned sheepishly. "Uh... Hey, Rob! How ya doin'?" Cyborg said. Robin glared at him. "How much did you hear?" he demanded. "Look, just because you like a girl..." "Don't mention a word of that to **_ANYONE_**!" "What are we talking about?" Starfire asked. Robin jumped. "Uh... we were just... uh... we thought we'd... um... oh, look at the time! Gotta run!" Robin raced down the hallway. "Hopeless," muttered Beast Boy.

* * *

**10 months later...**

* * *

It was the anniversary of Raven's death/murder. Beast Boy was unusually quiet. (wonder why) "I'm going out," announced Beast Boy. He walked across town to the place where he had buried Raven. When he got there, the dirt on her grave was disturbed. Beast Boy dug up the sack in which he had buried Raven. It was empty. Beast Boy was furious. Who would have done such a thing? Then Beast Boy noticed there were footprints leading away from the grave, but none leading to it. _That's strange_, thought Beast Boy. Then he had another thought. He dismissed it immediately. Raven couldn't have survived underground for a year. Someone must have stolen her body. Someone clever. Beast Boy turned and flew back to the tower to break the news to the other Titans.  
"**_WHAT_**?" exclaimed Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire when Beast Boy told them his findings. "Yeah, that's what I said too!" BB said. "All I can figure is that some clever **IDIOT** stole her body for some reason unknown." "But why would he want Raven's body?" asked Starfire. "There is no reasonable explanation." "Beats me," said Cyborg. "I'll track down that moron if it's the last thing I do!" said Beast Boy. He stalked off down the hall and, instead of entering his own room, went to sit in Raven's room for a while. He often did, the others knew. 

As he slid open the door, he thought he saw something - or someone - slip into the shadows. He morphed into a mouse and silently entered the room. He went under the bed, hoping to catch whatever it was. He waited. Nothing. An hour passed. Still nothing. He drifted asleep slowly... He was immediately awakened when a fleeting shadow passed over him for a split second. He turned into a tiger and raced out the door after the shadow, but saw nothing more. He searched the tower for any sign of an intruder, but found none. _They must have gotten in through the front door_, thought Beast Boy. _That's the only way to get in without breaking in. But they had to use a finger print to get in... Wait a minute! Whoever it was is probably the same person who stole Raven! He must have used her fingerprint to get into the tower._ Beast Boy raced down the hall to the front door. The machine showed that Raven had entered recently - only an hour earlier! _Bingo_, thought Beast Boy. _The next time you try that, you'll be caught. I'll make sure of it. _

Robin was called from his deep sleep by a tiger's growl. He moaned and got out of bed. As he opened his door, he saw a green tiger run past. He blinked. _I gotta stop eating right before bed_, thought Robin. He ventured out of his room to find Beast Boy doing the robot saying, "Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Robin asked in a sleepy voice.

"Uh, yeah. It's 1:00 AM."

"What are you doing up?"

"What, are you my mother? I was deleting Raven's print from the system."

"Why?"

"Whoever stole Raven's body used her fingerprint to get in."

"Oh. Good night, then."

Robin shuffled back to bed and drifted off to sleep. It seemed he had only been asleep for seconds before he was awakended by the smell of tofu. He staggered out of bed and glanced at the clock. 7:15 AM. Robin showered and got dressed(yes, of course he put on deodorant) and headed for the door. "Ah, ah, ah!" Beast Boy caught him in the hall. "No sneaking out to breakfast at a cafe! Beast Boy's got somethin' for ya!" _Dang_, thought Robin as BB dragged him off to the kitchen. "Beast Boy, can't you-" Beast Boy shoved a forkful of tofu-something down Robin's throat. From the looks and taste of it, it was a new recipe. "Whaddya think?" asked Beast Boy. Robin forced himself to swallow. "Good as ever, BB," he managed to say. "How about some soy milk to wash it down with?" "That's my boy!" Beast Boy said. Robin knew it was basically suicide to refuse Beast Boy's breakfast invitations, so he never resisted and went right along with it. Robin swallowed the soy milk without grimacing. It had taken him alot of practice to do that. Then he headed for the door.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Nowhere," Robin said innocently.

Beast Boy gave him the look. "Riiiiight."

"Ok, ok. I'm going to..." Robin lowered his voice to a whisper. "...buy flowers."

"What? Can't hear ya."

"Buy flowers!"

"Huh? Still can't hear ya."

"**FLOWERS! I'M GOING TO BUY FLOWERS**!"

"Dude, ya didn't have to shout."

Robin glared at him and stalked out the door. He hopped onto the R-cycle and headed for Raven's grave. _First things first_, thought Robin. _Investigating first, flowers later._ Whe he arrived, he saw nothing more than what Beast Boy had explained to him. He looked a little while longer before heading for his next destination - Black Death Alley. Once there, he studied the area, but found nothing. It was hopeless.

His next stop was the dump. Raven's cape still hung limp at the tip of the barbed wire fence. Robin climbed to the top of the fence and took down the cape. There were still traces of blood on it. Robin knew there was no use looking for Raven's brooch, as it was in Beast Boy's possession. There was something else at the top of the fence. Fresh blood and a shred of black material. Robin took a sample of the blood and bagged the black scrap. He could study his clues later back at the tower. Robin decided to end his investigation and head for the flower shop.

On the way, he felt like he was being watched. He looked in his rear-view mirror, but saw nothing. He continued with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. At the flower shop, he purchased a dozen red roses for Starfire(who else?). Then he went back to the tower.

"Dude, it doesn't take that long to buy flowers. What else were you doing?" said Beast Boy. "Investigating."

"Oh, sure, NOW you start investigating. What'd ya find?"

"Raven's cape, fresh blood, and black cloth."

"Who are the roses for?"

"Um... no one in particular..."

"You're blushing! They're for HER, aren't they?"

Robin turned a crimson shade and retreated to his room. Beast Boy laughed triumphantly. "Go BB! Go BB! You did it! Oh yeah! Go BB! Go BB! Get funnkkyy!"


	3. Strike Two

Robin stood outside Starfire's room with the roses behind his back. Tied around them with a ribbon was a card that read:

To: Starfire

With Love, Robin

He knocked on the door and thought about running away. Something suddenly overcame him and he put the roses down at the door and hid around the corner. Starfire opened the door, and upon seeing the roses, exclaimed, "Oh, how lovely!" She read the card and smiled, then returned to her room. Robin was mad at himself for hiding. He could've just given the roses to her. Was that so hard? Robin sighed and decided to study the clues he found. He ran a test on the clues for DNA. According to his calculations, they should be ready next week.

* * *

"Party!" shouted Beast Boy. "Oh, boy! I love parties!" said Cyborg. "Robin, you comin'?" Robin grinned. "I sure am. How about you, Star?" Starfire blushed and said, "Well, I suppose I could-" "Great!" interrupted Cyborg. "Let's hit it!"

When they arrived at the party, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were just starting to crash it. "Oh, man! Just when I find a good party, these three come along and crash it!" complained Beast Boy. "Titans, go!" yelled Robin. The Titans attacked. Robin took on Mammoth, Starfire took Jinx, and Cyborg tried to squash Gizmo first off with a cyber stomp. Beast Boy flew about, helping where he could. "Dude," BB said. "Without Raven, we're getting our butts kicked!" Robin soared past him and hit the ground. "Dude, you OK?" asked Beast Boy. Seconds later, he joined Robin unconcious on the pavement. Starfire landed beside him, and Cyborg was still hunting down Gizmo. Just before blackness overtook him, Beast Boy thought he saw a cloaked figure slug Mammoth. _No way_, thought Beast Boy. _That's_... He never finished the thought. Darkness envelouped him.

Beast Boy awoke to see a shadow hunched over him. The shadow fled as soon as it saw Beast Boy's open eyes.

"Dude! What the heck! Hey! You in the black!"

"Give it up, BB," said Robin.

"Hey, Rob. where are the others?"

"Cyborg is punching the heck out of Gizmo - you know how he hates that little cretin - and Star... I don't know where Star is."

"What if she died too? What if Slade hird a bunch of creeps to kill us off one by one? What if-"

"**_CHILL._** I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Robin, there's no way she could've gotten up after the way she went down. I saw her. She was out cold."

Robin stood speechless for awhile, not wanting to beleive what Beast Boy had said. He knew Beast Boy was right. Robin saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Mammoth. Robin snuck up behind him and grabbed him in a choke hold.

"What have you done to her? Where is she?"

"Your little girlfriend is dead, Robin," Mammoth chuckled. "I killed her myself." Robin's eyes grew wild with fury. (not that you could really tell 'cause of his mask, but w/e) He punched Mammoth over and over until his green gloves were red with blood. Mammoth begged for mercy.

"Please! I'll do anything you want! Anything!"

"I want my friends back you !$$#$&%!#$!"

Beast Boy stared wide-eyed. He had never in his life EVER heard Robin cuss. "Uh, Robin? You can stop now. He died after like the 200th punch." Robin stopped. "Do you actually believe Mammoth killed her? I mean, he could've lied. She could still be alive, right?" "Only one way to find out. Titans! Split up!" The Titans searched everywhere. This time, it didn't take long to find the body. Beast Boy saw her first. He found her crumpled figure covered in blood in a nearby shed. Blood covered the shed's dirt floor. "Robin! Cyborg!" He checked for a pulse. He found none. Robin rushed over to the shed. He saw her lying motionless on the shed floor. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin screamed an agonizing scream. He wept over her until the tears no longer came. His salty tears mingled with Starfire's blood. He felt he could no longer bear the sight of her as she was. The sight of her torn flesh was too much for him. He ran far away from the shed. He needed to be alone. Cyborg and Beast Boy buried Starfire, wrapped in a clean sheet. They wept for their lost friend. "Do you think we should look for Robin?" asked Beast Boy. "Not yet. He needs to be alone." The two Titans headed back to the tower. They did not notice a cloaked figure slilp into the shed. As Beast Boy left the scene, he thought he heard the words, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

* * *

Robin did not return home that night. Cyborg and Beast Boy stayed up watching TV, hoping Robin would come home. Beast Boy was intrigued with the 10:00 news. A cloaked figure had been showing up at the scenes of crimes, foiling robberies and fighting evil. It showed a clip of a dark figure fighting several criminals using a highly advanced technique. "Whoa," said Cyborg. "Sweet moves!" "We could use moves like that on the team." "Robin wouldn't be interested in a new member, with Star's death and all." "Yeah, I know." There was silence for a few minutes. "We should get some rest. We have to go look for Robin tomorrow," said Cyborg. Beast Boy flipped off the television and headed for bed. Cyborg did the same.

The next morning, they awoke to find Robin sitting on the couch, holding his mask in his hands. His back was to them, so they couldn't see his face. He tossed the mask over his shoulder and wept. It landed on Beast Boy's head, who was hiding behind the couch with Cyborg. "I should've told her. Now she'll never know. Beast Boy was right." He stopped suddenly and stood up. He wiped his eyes and squared his shoulders. It was 5:00 AM, and BB and Cy got up around 10:00 AM, so he wasn't expecting anyone to be around. He was just starting to turn around when he sensed something behind him. _Great_, he thought. _Where's my mask? I shouldn't have thrown it._ Beast Boy looked at the mask in his hands and mouthed, "Should I?" Cyborg shook his head and mouthed, "I want to see." He snatched the mask from Beast Boy's hands and shoved it under the couch. "Are you _CRAZY_?" BB mouthed. Robin looked for something to cover his face with. Feeling Robin was sufficiently distracted, Cyborg and Beast Boy tiptoed out of the room and down the hall. "Let's pretend nothing happened," whispered Cyborg. "Good idea. We'll just stroll right in and look suprised to see him," BB whispered back. "Let's act like we're going to go look for him." Cyborg nodded. They walked quietly down the hall.

As they entered the living area, Cyborg said, "Grab the keys. Let's go look for Robin." Robin, meanwhile, was frantically searching for something to hide his face. He knocked over a lamp in his wild search. Beast Boy turned around and Robin grabbed one of Raven's masks. "Why, Robin!" Beast Boy said, acting a little too suprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Er... I live here?"

"Why on Earth are you wearing Raven's happy mask?" Cyborg asked.

"Um... no reason. I'm just... uh... I'm happy to... uh... be alive! That's it! I'm happy to be alive."

"Uh-huh." Cyborg eyed him suspiciously. "Well, then, I guess it's time for breakfast."

Robin and cyborg sat on the sofa while Beast Boy cooked breakfast. Cyborg kept trying to see into the mask, but couldn't see the color of Robin's eyes because of the lack of light. All he could see was black. Robin turned on the news. There was a new story. The crime-fighting figure had gained an accomplice. Both were dressed in black hooded capes. One hovered above the ground slightly. _That's weird,_ thought Robin. _Most people don't hover above the ground like that._ He didn't notice Beast Boy behind him, rubbing a sharp knife against the string that held the mask in place. He stopped when there was nothing but a thin thread left. Cyborg gave him the thumbs-up, and they watched Robin intently. _Any second now_, thought Cyborg. Robin noticed them staring at him. He turned his head to look at him. The string snapped, and Robin instinctively covered his eyes with his arm. The mask fell to the floor. _Dang!_ thought Cyborg. _We were THIS close!_ "Time for breakfast," said Beast Boy. Cyborg steered Robin in the direction of the table. Robin sat in what he thought was a chair and fell to the floor. He groped around with his free hand and found a chair. Cyborg got out some rope and tied Robin to the chair.

"Hey! What's going on?" said Robin. Cyborg tied Robin's free arm behind his back.

"Hey! Let me go!"

BB and Cy were careful not to make a sound.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"You guys, this isn't funny! Hello?!? Guys?"

Cyborg set up a surveillance camera and they left for Cyborg's room. There they watched Robin on the screen. "Should I get popcorn?" BB asked. "Sure." When BB returned with the popcorn, he asked, "What if we miss it?"

"Don't worry. The camera has a motion detector. If he moves, the camera will take a picture - no flash."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

It was noon, and Robin had fallen asleep, but still hadn't moved his arm. The clock struck two. Robin's arm moved slightly, but did not slip. "Dang!" said Cyborg. "I want to see his face for once in my life!" "Do you think we've tortured him long enough?" asked Beast Boy. "When he wakes up, he might open his eyes," said Cyborg. "I think we should respect his privacy," argued Beast Boy. Cyborg sighed. "You're right. We shouldn't treat our leader like that." They went back to the living area and retrieved Robin's mask. Beast Boy slipped it into Robin's hand and untied him. Cyborg picked him up and lay him on the couch. Robin stirred. "Where's my mask?" he demanded, his arm still covering his face. "Relax, Rob. It's in you hand. We're sorry we tied you up and all," said Cyborg. "I forgive you guys," said Robin. "I'm sorry I'm so secretive with you guys. I should be more open. But there are some things I like to keep hidden. Please respect that." "We promise never to do that again," said Beast Boy. "Are we still friends?" "Yep," said Robin. "And we're still the Teen Titans."


	4. The Blackbirds

As usual, I own nothing. Thanks to all the ppl who reviewed my story so far: SpiderSquirrel, 002, SushiChica, DIWaRrIa, DarkShadowGryphon, HamHamDude, tiny titan, awwww, and MirokuAnna. I appreciate all of your reviews! Please continue to R&R!

* * *

"Cyborg! Beast Boy!" Robin called. "Come in here a sec!" Cyborg and Beast Boy rushed in. "What is it?" panted Cyborg. "Let's talk," said Robin. "Oh, man," Cyborg muttered under his breath. "How much of my face did you see?" Robin demanded. There was silence on Cyborg and Beast Boy's part. "What did you see?" repeated Robin. "We didn't see any more of your face than we usually do. And we didn't see your eyes either," said Beast Boy. "Cyborg, what did you see?" asked Robin. "Uh... nothin' much... I just saw a glimpse of one eye, but it was shut," said Cyborg. Robin glared at him. "Anything else?" BB and Cy shook their heads no. "Good. There's trouble downtown. Let's hit it!"

When the three Titans arrived downtown, there was nothing more than a small fire. "Is this what we were sent here for?" Robin asked a nearby police officer.

"No, there was a pyromaniacal gang, but the Blackbirds took care of it."

"The who?"

"The Blackbirds. Nighthawk and Blackhawk. The city's two newest super heroes."

"Do you know where we can find them?"

"Wherever there's trouble. That's all I can tell you. No one knows where they live."

Robin rejoined Cyborg and Beast Boy. He repeated to them what the officer had told him. "The Blackbirds, huh? Catchy," said Cyborg. "Is there any way we can contact them?" "If we create trouble. It's the only way we'd be there before them," said Robin. "How about Red X?" asked Beast Boy. "You'd hold back," said Robin. As hard as they tried, the three boys couldn't think of a way to get to Nighthawk and Blackhawk.

"There's no way," said Beast Boy. "It's impossible." "Nothing is impossible." "Who said that?" asked Beast Boy. "I did." A black figure stepped out of the shadows. "I am Blackhawk." Another figure emerged from the shadows. "And I am Nighthawk." "I take you are the Teen Titans," said Blackhawk. "Yep. I take you are the Blackbirds. Nice to meet you," said Robin. "What business do you have taking over our job?" "Your job being...?" questioned Blackhawk. "Protecting the city," said Robin. "You haven't lost your job. You just have help. Or competition. It depends on how you look at it," said Blackhawk. Her voice seemed vaguely familiar. "Do we know you?" Beast Boy asked. Nighthawk opened her mouth to speak, but Blackhawk kicked her swiftly and said, "No. We've never met before." "How can we be sure?" Robin asked. He circled them, studying them. "You can't," Blackhawk said in her monotone voice.

Robin walked toward Nighthawk. "Why don't you speak?" he asked. "She doesn't like to speak," said Blackhawk. Robin could tell Blackhawk was holding Nighthawk back. "Why are you holding her back?" he asked. "Once she starts talking, there's no stopping her," Blackhawk said. "Interesting," said Robin. "She reminds me of a friend I had. Her name was Starfire." "What happened to her?" Blackhawk asked. "She died," Robin said with no emotion.

He approached Nighthawk. She seemed sad, broken-hearted even. "What's the matter, Nighthawk?" Robin asked. "She's just tired," said Blackhawk. "I see," said Robin." "We'd better go," said Blackhawk. "Where can we find you again?" Robin asked. "We like to go out for pizza," said Blackhawk. "Any particular place?" Beast Boy asked. "The Pizza Parlor," replied Blackhawk. The two Blackbirds flew off into the night without a trace. "Robin?" asked Cyborg. "Do you think it's coincidence that their favorite pizza place is the same as ours?" "No," said Robin. "I don't."

Blackhawk and Nighthawk flew back to their cave. Nighthawk was heartbroken.

"He doesn't like me," she said tearfully.

"Of course Robin likes you. He's just trying to get you to talk, which won't happen."

"Oh, why can't I talk? They're bound to find out who we are anyway. Can we not go back to them?"

"No. Not yet. Someone is trying to kill them. We have to find out who and why. Until then, we can't go back."

Blackhawk paused. "Tomorrow we're meeting them at the Pizza Parlor. Try not to say anything that will give us away." Nighthawk nodded. "I shall do my best." "Now all we have to do is find out who's behind all this."

"Alright, Titans. Here's what I think. I think that somehow Blackhawk and Nighthawk know us," said Robin. "I think they are friends of ours in some way." "I think you're crazy," said Cyborg. "If they're our friends, why aren't they next to us right now?" "That's what I'm trying to figure out," said Robin. "I still think someone's killing us off one by one," said Beast Boy. "BB, you might have something there. If someone's trying to kill us all, Blackhawk and Nighthawk must be trying to protect us," said Robin. "If someone's trying to kill us, why didn't they just kill Robin first thing?" asked Cyborg. "Because whoever it is hoped that if they killed the girls, we'd stop being the Teen Titans," said Robin. "Tomorrow, don't give away anything. Let them do some researching. If they find out who's trying to bring us down, we'll tel them that we know who they are and hopefully they'll tell us, and then we'll stop the bad guys. "OK, Robin. Let's do this," said Cyborg. "Count me in," said Beast Boy. Robin smiled. "Then we're all set."

The following day, the Titans met the Birds at the Pizza Parlor. They were just joining Blackhawk and Nighthawk at a table when the sound of a gunshot burst through the air. "Robin!" Blackhawk clapped her hand over Nighthawk's mouth. Robin lay on the cement in a pool of blood. He was barely concious. "Starfire?" he asked weakly. "Robin! How many fingers am I holding up?" Cyborg said. "Uh... seven?" Cyborg looked at his hand. "Try three." "Somebody call 9-1-1," said Blackhawk.

Another shot sounded. Robin groaned. "What is this, target practice?" asked Beast Boy. "Robin just got shot again!" "They're trying to kill him!" said Cyborg. "Protect him! Stand in the line of fire! Here comes another bullet!" The next shot bounced off of Cyborg and fell harmlessly to the ground. "Look out!" shouted Nighthawk. Several ninjas appeared out of nowhere. They fought their way to Robin and started beating him. The others tried to fight them off, but they got away with Robin and threw him off a high building. Beast Boy, Blackhawk, and Nighthawk flew over to him, trying to save him, but it was too late.

Robin lay covered in blood on top of a dented taxi. He was still alive, but not for long. "Cyborg, Beast Boy," he whispered. "Promise me..." "What? Promise you what?" "Promise me the Teen Titans will stay together... get new members, whatever it takes. Promise me." "We promise," said Cyborg. "Don't die, man, please don't die!" Robin's breaths ceased. Cyborg and Beast Boy wept. Even the Blackbirds were tearful, especially Nighthawk. They tried to comfort the two remaining Titans, but were sent away. Cyborg and Beast Boy buried Robin in the same manner as Starfire, and put him in the same shed. They were shocked to find Starfire's grave empty. "Why?" screamed Cyborg through his tears. "Why did they have to die?" Cyborg and Beast Boy went back to the tower and left their leader to rest in peace.


	5. Three's Company

Alright, due to popular demand, I've decided to update. Please R&R! Oh, and thanks to the reviewers! Keep up the encouraging reviews! Oh yes, of course, I don't own the Teen Titans. Whoop de doo. I think we all knew that, but w/e.

* * *

Blackhawk and Nighthawk rushed back to the shed where they had seen Cyborg and Beast Boy bury Robin. (Isn't that a wonderful way to begin a chapter? Sorry. I'll shut up now.) "Quickly, unbury him. He won't last much longer," said Blackhawk. They dug up Robin, unwrapped him (this makes him sound like a sandwich...), and set him on the sheet which he was buried in. (Should I just stop with my little comments? Ok, fine.) Blackhawk placed her hand on him and said, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She checked his pulse. "He's barely alive. I'll try to heal him. It's the only way he'll make it." She placed her hands on his wounds. "Is this legal?" asked Nighthawk. "I don't know or care. Check his pulse. I think he's getting closer." "He's breathing," Nighthawk sighed in relief. "Barely," said Blackhawk. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She paused. "He'll make it. Let's fly him back to the cave before he wakes up." Nighthawk picked up Robin and they flew back to the cave.

My life ain't worth livin' if everyone I hold dear dies," said Cyborg. "Especially Robin. I mean, I never even saw the guy's face!" "I know," said Beast Boy. "Life is just boring now. I don't even feel like watching a movie or playing a video game. Even worse, all the joy I've gotten from belching or making some other rude noise has gone!" "We were a team! Now we're all that's left." Cyborg sighed. "I guess Robin would want us to go on no matter what and keep the team alive." "I think you're right. He'd want us to keep going," said Beast Boy. "Let's do what Robin would want."

Robin awoke in a strange cave. _What the...,_ he thought. _I thought I was dead! _He tried to sit up, but found it too painful. _I haven't had a headache like this in years! _He held his head and winced. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. He noticed a figure in the shadows.

"Who's there?"

"An old friend."

"Show yourself!"

Raven stepped out of the shadows.

"Raven? I must be hallucinating. I'm dead, she's dead, we're all dead."

"No, Robin. I'm alive and so are you."

"How?"

"You weren't fully dead. I healed you and got your heart going again."

"Uh, thanks. What about Starfire?"

"She's alive."

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

Starfire stepped out of the shadows. "Star!" "Robin!" Starfire rushed toward him. She captured him in an intimate embrace. "I missed you so!" Starfire said, tears running down her cheeks. "I missed you too, Star," Robin said. "Break it up," said Raven. "You two sound like some retarded soap opera. We've got a plan to work out. Robin, you need a new name. Temporarily, of course." "Well, I've always liked the name Nightwing." "Then Nightwing it is," said Raven. "By the way, you can keep your mask. You'll be wearing a black hooded cape anyway." Robin grinned. "Let me guess... you came up with the fashion design." Raven glared at him. "Just put it on," she said irritably. Robin dressed in his outfit, grinning mischievously. "So does this make me a Blackbird?" "It sure does," said Raven.

Cyborg turned on the news. "Look," he said. "The Blackbirds just gained a new member." "So that makes three," said Beast Boy. "What does it say about the third one?" "They got nothin'," Cyborg said. "Maybe they can join us," BB suggested. "I mean, they'll never replace our friends, but we need people on the team." "Yeah, we should definitely ask them. It's worth a shot."

They headed down to the Pizza Parlor, hoping to find the Blackbirds. As they sat at a table, they noticed Blackhawk waving from a rooftop, with Nighthawk and the newest member by her side. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and carried Cyborg up to the rooftop. "Hey, guys," said Nighthawk. "Hey," said Cyborg. "Who's your friend?" "The name's Nightwing." "You a guy, huh? How's it feel to be surrounded by chicks?" asked Cyborg. Nightwing didn't reply. He merely sent a penetrating glare in Cyborg's direction. "Dude! Chill out!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "We wanted to talk to you guys about something," said Cyborg. "We'd like you to join us." "Sorry. Can't," said Nightwing. "I am afraid Nightwing is right," said Nighthawk. "We can't join you," said Blackhawk. "Why not?" asked BB. "We just can't," said Nightwing. "Great reason," mumbled Beast Boy. "What was that?" asked Nightwing in a hostile tone. "Nothing," Beast Boy said quickly. Nightwing glared at him. "I guess we'll be moving on," said Nightwing. He motioned to Nighthawk who grabbed hold of his arms and Blackhawk and Nighthawk (carrying Nightwing) flew off into the night. "That's strange," mused Cyborg. "It seems that Nightwing can't fly." "But Nighthawk and Blackhawk can," said Beast Boy. "Weird."

Back at the cave, the three Blackbirds set to work tracing the origin of the ninjas and the gun that was used to try to kill Robin. They had found the gun and had a few scraps of fabric from the ninjas' uniforms. "OK," Robin began. "So someone wants to split the Teen Titans. Why don't we just leave a note or something from 'Robin' that says to split the Titans temporarily? That should give us all the time we need to figure this entire thing out." "Robin, you're supposedly dead. I don't think that'll work," said Raven. "Besides, you made them promise to keep the group together." **BEEP**. "That's the results from the lab test," said Raven. Robin read the results. Raven noticed him scowling. "What is it?" "Slade!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy were heading back to the tower when a dozen or so ninjas appeared. Just then the Blackbirds arrived at the scene. "Blackbirds, go!" shouted Nightwing. The Titans and Blackbirds brutally fought the ninjas. It was a mighty battle. The Blackbirds managed to protect Cyborg and Beast Boy from the ninjas. "Well done, Blackbirds." It was Slade. Nightwing stepped forward. "We can't let you destroy the Teen Titans." "Nightwing, you are deceived. I have already destroyed Robin." Cyborg yelled and charged at Slade. Slade drew out a knife and hurled it at Cyborg. "No!" shouted Nightwing. He jumped in the path of the knife. It lodged in his side. He fell face down to the ground. "Foolish Nightwing," Slade chuckled evilly. "Titans, go!" shouted Cyborg. "Blackbirds, go!" shouted Blackhawk.

The Titans and Blackbirds (excluding Nightwing) attacked full force. Slade fell to the ground, his head bleeding,. Cyborg took aim with his cyber cannon and blasted the final blow at Slade's mask. The mask fell to the ground. Slade covered his face and fled. "You've won this time, Titans!" he yelled. "But you just wait until next time!" He ran off, laughing maniacally. Nightwing groaned. "Yo, Nightwing, you ok?" Cyborg asked. He turned Nightwing onto his back. His hood slid off. "Robin?" Robin groaned again. "Is that really you?" Blackhawk eased the knife out of Robin's side and healed the wound. "Thanks," Robin said the Blackhawk. "Yes, Cyborg, it's really me." "How?" Blackhawk slid back her hood. "Raven?" "Hey, BB," said Raven. "I healed him. He wasn't quite dead. Neither was I. And neither was Starfire. Something in each of us lived on." Nighthawk slid back her hood to reveal that she was Starfire. "Star? I can't believe this! It must be some crazy dream!" said Beast Boy. "Nope, we're real," said Robin. "Now what do you say we have a party?" "Pool party!" yelled Beast Boy.

Back at the tower, the Titans changed into their swimsuits. The boys wore trunks, Raven a one-piece, and Starfire a bikini (of course). "Robin, how come you always wear a T-shirt with your trunks?" asked Cyborg. "Yeah, dude, I don't get it," said Beast Boy. "I mean, you must have great abs from all that working out." Robin blushed. "I... prefer not to..." "Aw, come on, man!" "Yeah, let's see those abs!" "Quit with the abs," said Robin. "Don't make us put you in a choke hold," said Cyborg. "Oh, no you don't," said Robin. "GET HIM!" yelled Beast Boy. "Hey, Raven, help us out!" Raven used her powers to hold Robin in place. "Hey!" protested Robin. "Grab his shirt!" yelled Cyborg. Beast Boy grabbed Robin's shirt and pulled it off. Raven set Robin on the ground. Cyborg whistled. "Nice abs, Rob! You got the six pack and everything!" "Will you quit with that?" Robin said. He was backing up slowly, so as not to show his back. Cyborg and BB looked at each other and grinned. "Oh, shoot," said Robin. He backed into a wall and tried to hold himself there, but BB, Cy, and Raven together managed to pry him off. "Whoa!" "Cool!" "That must've hurt," said Cyborg. Robin's back was marred with long red scars. "I don't want to talk about it," Robin said. He put his shirt back on. "Come on, man, at least give us a hint," said Cyborg. "Fine," said Robin. "I was whipped when I lived at the circus. That's all you ever need to know."


	6. Robin's Eyes

Robin stumbled off to bed. It was 3:00 AM. They had partied late. He set his mask on his bedside table and drifted off to sleep. He dreamed of Starfire all night long. (Statistically, it was morning, but w/e) He awoke to Beast Boy thundering in. He glanced at the clock. 12:00 PM. _Acceptable, _thought Robin. Beast Boy leapt onto his bed in the form of a dog.

"Ahhh! Stop!" Beast Boy was trying to lick Robin's face. "Alright! I'm up!" He caught his reflection in the mirror. He had forgotten to put on his mask.

"Shoot!" He met Beast Boy's startled eyes in the mirror. "Don't tell a soul," Robin said in a tone so hostile it could've frozen the sun. His tone matched his penetrating stare. He slipped on his mask and ushered Beast Boy out the door.

"How could I have been so careless?" Robin said to himself. "I forgot to lock my door last night. It was late, and I forgot. Dang!"

Robin dressed and headed to the dining area. "What's for lunch?" he asked. "Hey, Rob!" Cyborg said. "Long time, no see!" "Very funny." "We are having pizza, friend Robin!" said Starfire cheerfully. "Works for me," said Robin.

They all sat down to eat. Beast Boy looked uneasy. "What's wrong, BB?" Cyborg asked. "Nothing," Beast Boy said hastily. He glanced at Robin for a split second. Raven looked back and forth at the two boys. "Do you two have something you need to work out?" she asked in her usual monotone. "It's been worked out," said Robin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." Robin excused himself and left the room. "I, uh, think I'll step outside and get some air," said Beast Boy. He hurried from the dining area.

Once outside, Beast Boy shuddered. Robin's eyes were disturbing. Something in those eyes scared him. He couldn't place it. "I guess that's why he hides them," he said to himself. "They creep people out."

Back in his room, Robin removed his mask and studied his reflection. He couldn't quite understand why people got scared of him when they saw his eyes. Maybe it was because he glared at anyone who saw his face.

_That would do it, _thought Robin. He studied himself intently. He had ebony hair, good muscles, and his eyes... well, his eyes weren't unnatural. OK, so maybe they did look a little creepy. A scar accented his stern silver eyes. If he glared enough, a sort of spark would appear in his them, penetrating to the very soul of the one whose eyes met his. He decided he should talk to Beast Boy. _He's probably scared to death, the poor guy, _thought Robin. He replaced his mask and left his room.

Beast Boy heard Robin coming long before he saw him. He tried to hide, but Robin called out to him. "Beast Boy, I just want to talk." Robin walked over to Beast Boy.

"Just what do you find scary about me?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. Why are you afraid of me?"

"Your eyes..."

"What about them?" Robin snapped. Beast Boy cringed. "I'm sorry," Robin's tone softened. "I'm not mad at you. I just want to know."

"They just creep me out. The way you stare at me... it scares me, Robin."

"I see. You don't think they're... unnatural... do you?"

"I dunno, Robin."

"I want an answer. Give me a straight yes or a straight no."

"First let's hear you promise you won't kill me."

"Beast Boy, I promise I won't kill you."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I've never seen eyes like yours before. Maybe if you wouldn't glare at people that way..."

"Does that make them unnatural?"

"Not unnatural, really. More like unique."

"Thanks, Beast Boy."

Robin left Beast Boy alone. There were some things he needed to think out.

Robin was back in his room, thinking and watching his eyes. There were things about hem he hadn't noticed before because of his mask. They changed color slightly, every now and then. They went from ice blue to cold silver and back again. He noticed they had been bluer lately. He was so intent on watching his reflection that he didn't hear the knock on his door. As it creaked open, he shut his eyes instinctively. He sensed someone's presence.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Starfire?"

"Why do you hide things from us?"

"It brings back too many memories I'd rather forget."

"Is that why you hide your eyes, Robin?"

"Yes, Starfire."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No. I hide my eyes so I can hide my feelings."

"Why do you wish to hide your feelings?"

"I'm afraid that if the others saw what I feel, they'd lose their respect for me."

"Oh."

"Is that... all you came for?" he asked hesitantly. Starfire, too, hesitated. "Yes," she said finally. "I will leave you now." She left the room, leaving Robin alone once again. He opened his eyes after she had gone. "One day," he said to himself. "One day I will show all of them."

A few weeks later, Robin had hatched a plan. (Ha ha, get it? A robin is a bird, so he **_hatched_** the plan. Aren't I just a riot?) A plan that no one but him (and Batman, of course) would know about. He smiled uneasily, for what he was about to do was not only dangerous, but it meant lying to his friends. He dreaded it, yet he looked forward to it. He had wanted to keep his secret forever, but he reminded himself that all good things must come to an end. "Four more weeks," he murmured. "Then I will show them the truth."

Those four weeks flew by. Robin went to bed early the night before and awoke just after midnight. He packed into a suitcase all of his belongings and dressed in his new outfit: black boots, pants, and shirt. He put a clip-on ring on his lip to make it look pierced, and gelled his hair in a Goth-like style. He put a silver chain around his neck and looked in the mirror.

He hardly recognized himself without his mask. He looked like a typical Goth kid. _And now for the final touch, _thought Robin. He slipped into a leather jacket. _Perfect. _

He took his belongings and left for the place he would be staying: Batman's place, of course. He had been planning for nearly a month, so Batman knew of his scheme. If the Titans looked for him there, Batman would send them in the right direction. Robin smiled as he slipped on a black helmet with a black visor. He hopped onto the R-cycle, which he had painted black for the occasion.

He silently left the tower and headed for his destination. _I hope this is the right thing to do, _thought Robin. He felt like the other Titans no longer accepted him. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because he was so secretive with them. But that was about to change. By the end of the week, they would at least have a clue as to who he was. Robin smiled at the thought. He could finally open up to Starfire. He could tell the other Titans about his life, once he knew they really cared. _If they come looking for me, then I'll know for sure,_ thought Robin. He continued his silent journey through the night.


	7. I Promise

Starfire awoke. Something had startled her. She opened her door and found a single rose at her feet. Her clock read 1:30 AM. She tiptoed down the hall to Robin's room. She turned the handle on his door and cracked the door open so she could peek in. She couldn't see well, so she opened it wider. She tiptoed in and found Robin's bed empty. His closet, too, was empty. Robin was gone! Starfire fled to Raven's room and knocked. A tired and irritated Raven answered.

"What do you want?"

"Robin has gone!"

"What?"

Raven came out of her room. "Get Beast Boy and Cyborg!" The two girls went to wake up BB and Cy. They were shocked to hear that Robin had disappeared. "Did he just leave or was he kidnapped?" asked Cyborg. "I'm not entirely sure," said Raven. "There's no sign of a struggle anywhere, and we all know Robin never gives in without a fight. It looks like he just took off. He left a rose at Starfire's door." "He left. Just like that!" Cyborg was devastated. "Well, we _were _kind of rough on him this month," Beast Boy said. "I mean, we all ignored him because he didn't trust us. And with me seeing his face and all…" "You **_WHAT_**?" Yelled Cyborg. "You saw his face? What about his eyes? Them too?" Beast Boy nodded. "Wow. I wish I could've been there," said Cyborg. "Well, he can't be far. Let's go look for him," said Raven.

"Any luck?" asked Cyborg. "Nah," said Beast Boy. "Just saw some Goth dude riding a motorcycle on the highway. Said he'd never heard of the Teen Titans. How 'bout you?" "I got nothin'." Cyborg yawned. They'd been searching since 2:00 AM and it was now well into evening, and they still had no luck. "Beast Boy, what color are his eyes?" asked Cyborg. BB hesitated. "I'm not sure I should say." "Come on, man, at least tell me something about him!" "Alright. He has a scar under his left eye." "Do you think that's why he wears a mask?" "I'm not sure." There was silence for the next few minutes. Then Cyborg said, "You know what I think? I think we should issue a warrant for arrest. Have the police arrest all black-haired, whatever-colored –eyed people and bring them to us." "Not a bad idea," Beast Boy said. "Let's tell Raven." BB and Cy found Raven on the east side of town. They told her their plan, and she reluctantly agreed. Starfire, too, agreed to this. They issued a warrant for all black-haired, silver-eyed males 14 to 17 years old. "That should get us something," said Cyborg. "Hey, BB, I just thought of something. You know that Goth kid you saw?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"What color was his hair?"

"Dunno."

"What about his eyes?"

"Couldn't see 'em."

"That could've been Robin for all we know. What did you ask him?"

"I didn't. He just said he'd never hear of the Teen Ti…. Wait a second! If he's never heard of us, then how come he said that?"

"Beast Boy, you are a complete idiot. Find that Goth kid. We need to have a little chat with him."

Robin was driving his motorcycle along the highway when he heard the police behind him. He pulled over and waited as the officer stepped out of the patrol car. "What's the deal? I wasn't speeding," said Robin.

"We're going to need you to remove your helmet."

"Why?"

"Just take off your helmet."

Robin did so.

"You're under arrest."

"What?"

"We are under orders to arrest all black-haired, silver-eyed males between the ages of 14 and 17."

Robin tried to run, but the officer grabbed him by the collar and handcuffed his hands behind his back. He was shoved into the patrol car.

"Where are you taking me?" Robin demanded.

"Down to the station, where else?"

"Why me?"

"Because you have black hair, kid. Shut up."

The officer reached back and taped Robin's mouth shut. "Mmmph!" Robin protested. The officer chuckled. "Give it up, Goth boy. You'll never escape." Robin glared at him. His silver eyes erupted in sparks, giving him an extra rush of adrenaline. He broke the handcuffs and smashed through the back window of the patrol car. "Stop that kid!" the officer ordered. Robin ran. He didn't stop until he had reached his motorcycle. He hopped on and sped down the highway, his black helmet gleaming in the moonlight.

"What?" exclaimed Cyborg. "He got away? Ok. Yup. Thank you." Cyborg hung up the phone.

"They found a guy who matched Robin's description, but he got away. They say he's heading southwest on a black motorcycle. Turns out he's that same Goth kid."

"How'd he get away?" BB asked.

"They cuffed him and got him in the patrol car, but he broke the cuffs and broke through the back window."

"Whoa, he must've been desperate. I bet he knows something."

"We obviously have to find this guy," said Raven. "Time for a road trip."

The next day, Robin was still on the run. He knew he couldn't go straight to Batman's, so he headed southwest for awhile, and then headed east. He had just turned onto Interstate 40 when he heard a familiar voice.

"Titans, go!"

Robin looked in his rearview mirror. _Great. How'd they find me? Good thing I'm wearing my helmet, _he thought to himself. He turned on his turbo power in an attempt to outrun his fellow Titans. He felt himself being raised high above the ground. "Raven," muttered Robin. "Great." "Set him down!" Cyborg ordered. Robin was dropped 10 feet down to the ground. "What was that for?" he groaned. "For running away from the cops," said Cyborg. "Let's see who you really are." Cyborg reached for Robin's black helmet. Robin kicked him and ran.

"Get him!"

Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and tackled Robin. "Good work, team!" said Cyborg. Robin forced BB off him and stood up. Cyborg walked over to him. "Are you going to make this easy or hard?" said Cyborg. "I always do like a challenge," Robin said. He ran back to his motorcycle and sped off. "After him!" yelled Cyborg. "This guy never learns." Raven repeated the sequence she had performed before, this time smashing Robin hard against a concrete wall before dropping him. Cyborg approached him. Robin was bloody and on the verge of unconsciousness. His vision was blurred. He felt his helmet go off. He closed his eyes and let the darkness overtake him.

Robin awoke to find the other Titans hunched over him. He blinked several times to clear his vision. "He looks a lot like Robin, doesn't he?" said Cyborg. "Yeah," said Beast Boy. "But Robin's eyes aren't blue. They're more of a silvery color." _Blue? _thought Robin. _My eyes aren't blue. _Then he remembered. His eyes had been turning blue lately. "I think he _is _Robin," said Cyborg. "Let's check his back for scars." Cyborg reached out to flip Robin over. Robin delivered a vicious kick with his right leg and leapt off the table he had been placed upon. He crumpled the second he hit the floor and cried out in pain. His left leg must have broken. Cyborg took advantage of Robin's position and pulled his shirt up. He found what he was looking for. "This has got to be Robin," he said. "Way to go, Sherlock," groaned Robin. "Dude, what is your deal?" said Beast Boy. "I mean, your eyes are blue now. You're practically a different person. I don't even know who you are anymore!" Beast Boy watched as Robin's eyes changed to pure silver. "Dude! How'd you do that?"

"What?"

"Your eyes just changed color!"

"Oh that. I'm not sure. I did this whole thing to show you guys who I am. Now I'm not even sure who I am anymore."

He grabbed the clip-on ring and pulled it off his lip. He threw it across the room and sighed. The other Titans didn't know what to do. They had never seen their leader so out of it. Robin lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He banged his head on the floor repeatedly until Starfire stopped him. "Robin, what is wrong?" Robin didn't reply and continued to stare with empty eyes at the ceiling. "Robin? Can you hear me? Robin?" No answer. Starfire felt for a heartbeat. "He is alive. I do not understand. Robin? **ROBIN**!"

Robin didn't move a muscle. He only lay there and stared at the ceiling. He moved suddenly.

"Robin? Are you alright?"

Robin's jerky movements frightened her. "He's having a seizure!" Raven said. "Cyborg, call the hospital. Beast Boy, get cold water. Starfire, talk to him." "What do I say?" "I don't know! Anything." Star took hold of Robin's hand. "Robin? Everything will be fine, Robin. Hold on." Beast Boy arrived with cold water and proceeded to throw it on Robin. Starfire jumped back. The water hit Robin full force. His seizure stopped. Starfire ran to him.

"Robin?"

He coughed up the water, making an effort to breathe. "Do CPR!" said Raven. Starfire knew this. Raven had taught her. She performed CPR on Robin until the ambulance arrived. Starfire insisted on riding with Robin in the ambulance. She sat beside him and comforted him all the way.

Robin awoke in a hospital bed. His head hurt tremendously. He tried to move, but found that he was tied down. "What is the meaning of this?" demanded Robin. "Robin!" Starfire rushed over to him and hugged him. "Hey, Star." The rest of the Titans entered, having heard that Robin was awake. "Hi, guys. How long have I been out?" "Almost a week," said Cyborg. Robin raised his eyebrows. _Wow,_ thought Robin. _They must have been worried._ "Nice to see you awake, Robin," said Cyborg. "Yeah, we missed you," BB said. Robin grinned. "Sorry I haven't been a good friend lately. Let me tell you about myself. It's time you guys knew. I grew up in a circus," began Robin. He went on to tell them about his life, his family, how his family died, and how he, too, nearly died.

"After my family died, I started the Teen Titans, found you guys, and well… here we are."

"What about your scars?" asked Beast Boy. "The one under my eye is from a knife. A man sliced me right under my left eye so that my parents would do as he said. If they hadn't, he would've killed me."

"And the whip marks?" asked Cyborg.

"The man who killed my family beat me after he killed them. He meant to beat me to death, but I lived. He doesn't know. He thinks I'm dead."

"Do you know the guy who killed your family?" questioned Raven. Robin shook his head. "No. I've never even seen his face." Robin paused. "There you have it," he said. "Wow. I didn't know your life was so tragic," said Beast Boy.

"I'm over it. I still hate the guy who killed my parents, though."

"You're not going to chase after this guy, are you? Try to kill him?" Raven asked.

"No. It would destroy me. Besides, I couldn't leave you guys again."

"So, you ready to come home? Raven already healed you," Cyborg said. Robin grinned. "Yeah, I'm ready."

On the way home, the other Titans apologized for ignoring Robin. "We're sorry we did that to you, man," said Cyborg. "It's OK, guys, really," said Robin. "Just promise us you'll never scare us like that again," said Beast Boy. "You really had Star worried." Robin met Starfire's gaze, his silvery eyes locking with her emerald ones. "I promise." He put his arm around Star's neck and pulled her into a kiss. "Woooo!" hooted Cyborg. Robin and Star smiled and kissed again, more passionately than ever before.


End file.
